tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon Slayers
The Demon Slayers is an unfinished YouTube video series created by SarisKhan, Shirosaki97 and Xho3546. Overview The series is vaguely based on Bleach and focuses on the Soul Reapers, a team of spiritual TF2 Freaks who combat demonic TF2 Monsters with their transforming melee weapons bestowed with unique special abilities. Cast Plot Episode 1 Infierno and the Men of Mystery explore mvm_decoy in the search of something. However, they are suddenly attacked by Reaper, who manages to swiftly eliminate the evil minions one after another. When the Shinigami Freak reaches Infierno, he activates his Shikai and proceeds to engage the demonic Pyro. After taking out the last remaining Man, Reaper incessantly presses Infierno and easily evades his fire-element attacks. The demon is eventually overwhelmed and cries for help, but there is no one left to assist him. Although, before Reaper can deal the final blow, Infierno unexpectedly disappears. The Shinigami captain expresses his frustration. Then, his lieutenant Soul Scout appears and both of them depart soon afterward. Episode 2 Soul Scout and Spanner are seen alone - Soul Scout commands Spanner to spread out and search for other demons. Incidentally, he leaves Soul Scout alone with one of Nightmare Medic's servants - Behemoth. Soul Scout engages Behemoth. Soul Scout misjudges Behemoth's strength and has to change tactic. Meanwhile, Spanner is ambushed by the Men of Mystery, though he easily incapacitates them. He activates his Shikai and fights the rest. Soul Scout seemingly loses to Behemoth; Behemoth clenching him in his grasp. Then, Soul Scout lashes at Behemoth to get him off. Behemoth resumes to engage Soul Scout but cannot work his way around Soul Scout's speed, but eventually manages to down him again. Before Behemoth can finish off Soul Scout, Spanner comes and incapacitates the demonic Freak, and the two Shinigami escape. Soul Scout and Spanner return to Mender, and they leave. Post scene, a defeated Behemoth is mocked by a shadowed Sentinel. Episode 3 Reaper, Soul Scout, Spanner and Mender all amass on harvest_event, but the latter are intercepted by Behemoth and some Men of Mystery. Meanwhile, Reaper comes directly into contact with Nightmare Medic himself. Spanner and Mender quickly dispatch the Men and engage Behemoth. However, they realise that Behemoth is too sturdy to take down conventionally, and after some struggle work their way around Behemoth's incredible size with their Shikai and tactics, with Soul Scout providing invaluable support. They eventually defeat and incapacitate Behemoth. In the meantime, Reaper and Nightmare Medic fight fiercely; for the most part, Reaper holds the upper hand in the fight, with Nightmare Medic being left little options. In the end, Nightmare Medic resorts to engulf the map into the Inferno State at the same time the other Shinigami are about to finish their fight, and the three others realise that Reaper is suddenly in terrible danger. Soon afterward they find Nightmare Medic and Reaper surrounded by a wall of flames, with Reaper's right arm severed off by the demon lord. As Nightmare Medic is about to finish off Reaper, Spanner intervenes and the Shinigami escape hastily. Nightmare Medic roars in anger, and the entire map is engulfed in flames. Episode 4 Soul Scout and Spanner find an enraged Sentinel, and the two challenge him. Using his devastating hammer, the demon initially holds the upper hand, even when Spanner uses his Shikai. It isn't until Soul Scout uses his own Shikai as well when the tables start to turn. However, Sentinel catches the Scout off-guard by his neck, and when he's about to deliver a fiery punch, he is stabbed in the back by Mender. Together with Soul Scout and Spanner, the trio finally dispatch Sentinel. As the three cheer over his victory, they notice Nightmare Medic's Inferno State activating. Due to the demon's imposing prowess, the trio teleport away to safety. Episode 5 Necromanncer and his skeletal minions are exploring plr_pipeline for undisclosed reasons. Reaper ambushes the undead TF2 Monsters and disposes of several henchmen. However, Necromanncer breaks his killing streak by unleashing his pyrokinetic powers. Surprised, Reaper retreats briefly to analyse the situation and quickly identifies the leader of the group uses his minions as his eyesight. He subsequently defeats the last skeletal henchman and blasts Necromanncer with his Shikai technique. Untroubled, Necromanncer begins glowing with necromantic energies as a number of new skeletal minions emerge all around the map. Unsure how to tackle this situation, Reaper seals his sword's powers and retreats. Episode 6 The BLU Nnnngh Sniper is holding a Spy in his grasp, and after a short cry of help, snaps his neck and throws his corpse aside. As he cackles evilly, his surroundings turn dark. He looks down to see Nightmare Medic, who in turn looks at BLU Nnnngh. They exchange a wordless conversation, but staring intensely at each other. Nightmare Medic then looks at the dead Spy, then disappears. BLU Nnnngh disappears soon after. Episode 7 In a flashback stationed in Arena_Sawmill, Mender and a fellow Shinigami Freak, Warrior, ambush a large group of Disciples protecting a control point and lay waste to several of them using their combat prowess and their respective swords' Zanpakutō. Warrior proceeds through the battle much more quickly than his companion and after killing two Disciples guarding the control point containing a Bombinomicon, he is confronted by Nightmare Medic. After seeing his dead followers, Nightmare Medic effortlessly withstands Warrior's assault and kills him with ease by stabbing him in the back, and then disappears. Mender arrives to find Warrior's bloodied corpse and cries in anguish, "Soldier is dead!". In the present, Mender heals Reaper's arm with a healing Kidō spell. Reaper flexes his arm and smiles, and announces, "Stabbin' time." Episode 8 The episode begins with Nightmare Medic imprisoning a BLU Heavy with a telekinetic chokehold, while his henchman Infierno watches. He then drains the Heavy of his entire life force, turning him into a zombie, and drops him. Elsewhere, Sentinel and Behemoth dispose of the corpse of a BLU Engineer. Suddenly a Man of Mystery appears nearby in a kneeling subservient position. Sensing what he wants, Nightmare Medic transforms his servant into a more powerful version: the Mann of Mystery. Episode 9 Disturbed by the rumours of numerous mysterious disappearances which have taken place on ctf_2fort, a now fully recovered Reaper decides to investigate. He visits the seemingly abandoned and eerie place during a silent night. Apart from some litter, there is little indication of anything bad happening in the facility until Reaper finds a pile of severed body parts of several different people lying in a pool of blood. Then, he notices someone is observing him and promptly pursues the individual inside the RED intelligence room. Once there, Reaper is finally confronted by Slender Mann. The humanoid abomination uses its frightening powers to evade the Shinigami's attacks and then disturbs him with visions of the late Warrior and the dreadful Nightmare Medic. Overwhelmed, Reapers succumbs to Slender Mann's combined mental and physical onslaught despite his best efforts. In the end, however, the abomination departs abruptly, leaving Reaper exhausted and confounded. Episode 10 Soul Scout and Mender are assigned to investigate a massacre of several members of the Assassin Sect. Upon arriving at the scene of the crime, they both hear a cry for help, only to discover Nightmare Medic. The two Soul Reapers decide to confront him using their Zanpakutō, but in the end they are no match for the Medic demon. Mender is incapacitated; Soul Scout saves him, but he is knocked back and manages to narrowly avoid a fatal blow. Enraged, Nightmare Medic charges up for a powerful attack, but Mender and Soul Scout both use the opportunity to retreat, physically and mentally exhausted from the fight. Episode 11 Slender Mann haunts the sombre parallel dimension to 2Fort that seems to be his residence. Numerous stray mercenaries are brutally murdered and their corpses strewn across the map. In the end, he issues a telepathic threat, warning the Demon Slayers that their time is running out. Episode 12 Reaper and Spanner investigate a series of brutal murders in Coal Town. They suspect that a demon may be involved. At some point the two split up to search a larger area faster. While both of them find remains of mutilated mercenaries, Reaper's trail leads him to, and through, the lair of a demon who has indeed taken its residence in there: Pyre. The demon attempts to ambush the slayer, though the latter senses a hostile presence and evades. The battle begins. Reaper quickly notices that his opponent is strong and releases his Shikai. They are equally matched throughout the engagement until Pyre unleashes its rage mode. Reaper is overwhelmed, but Spanner intervenes and briefly pins Pyre to a fence with the use of his own Shikai. Pyre frees itself and overpowers Spanner as well. Fortunately, Reaper uses this opportunity to activate Bankai. He promptly resumes combat with the demon. The two exchange several blows before Pyre is ultimately defeated as it is cut in half. Later on, Avatar and Slender Mann visit the site. Avatar laughs at the sight of the demon's remains. Then, the wraiths depart. Episode 13 The Demon Slayers visit Sawmill to pay final respects to their fallen comrade, Warrior. Mender stands solemn at the site of a symbolic grave until he senses something malevolent. He goes on to investigate this only to find Avatar staring him down. Mender reacts with shock and disbelief as the latter approaches him. In the end, Mender refuses to accept that the wraith in front of him is his former comrade, aware of the fact that Slender Mann may impersonate others. As such, he attacks Avatar. The two cross swords, but Avatar easily repels Mender. Soul Scout suddenly intervenes in the battle, and he too expresses disbelief. When the two Demon Slayers attack together Avatar manages to block their strikes, but retreats immediately afterward. Then, he proclaims that his old teammates shall join "them" soon, and bursts out laughing as Slender Mann appears beside him, to the horror of Mender and Soul Scout. The wraiths vanish shortly afterward. Mender is disheartened by the encounter. However, the other Demon Slayers comfort him. Meanwhile, Nightmare Medic welcomes Pyre to his hellish realm. Episode 14 Penance and Erzengel are seen battling a group of demonic Pyros while investigating Nightmare Medic's whereabouts. After killing three Pyros, Erzengel goes chasing after Infierno leaving behind Penance to defeat the other three. Soon Penance encounters BLU Nnnngh Sniper and they battle through hand-to-hand combat. Erzengel teleports to Infierno and holds him to the wall but suddenly Erzengel is distracted by Penance's request for help making Infierno easily escape the gripe of Erzengel. The fight between BLU Nnnngh Sniper and Penance continues to ensue as BLU Nnnngh Sniper chokes Penance but then Penance puts BLU Nnnngh Sniper down to the ground. Weak, BLU Nnnngh Sniper escapes by teleporting out while Erzengel comes back to the place where they fought. List of episodes #''Reaper'' #''The Demonic Ambush'' #''Hellfire'' #''Sentinel's Wrath'' #''Hellspawn'' #''A Meeting of the Malevolent'' #''Warrior'' #''Sharpening the Senses'' #''SpectatⓍr'' #''Slaughterhouse'' #''AlⓍne'' #''Lurker'' #''Enemy'' #''BLU Angel Beatdown'' Trivia *The series draws inspiration from the Bleach franchise and includes several analogous themes. *In addition, there are several motifs inspired by the Silent Hill franchise as well. *There have been some talks about the series possibly lasting as much as 25 episodes. *The Demon Slayers Pack contains all Soul Reaper models, their respective weapons as well as dupes and numerous custom sound files. This pack is available for download here. Category:YouTube videos